Gunnhild Volstaggdottier
"You're just sending us away from the fight. Maybe the grown ups don't know that this is where it's going to happen, but you can't fool us. We want to stay and help. So we're not leaving and you can't make us." :: ''- Hildy to Odin'' Storia Background Hildy è una delle figlie più grandi dell'ampia cucciolata di Volstagg, e nasce ad Asgard indicativamente intorno al 1460. Dati i tempi di crescita degli Asgardiani, cresce circondata da una miriade di fratelli e sorelle, tutti più o meno della sua età, e impara ben presto a cavarsela: sorella maggiore o minore non importa, i dispetti e le lotte sono sempre dietro l'angolo. Cresce piu o meno velocemente per i primi anni, per poi stabilizzarsi per un tempo molto lungo all'età apparente di otto anni circa. Vivace, testarda ed impulsiva fin da piccola, è spesso in compagnia del padre e diventa bene o male la capo banda teppista dei suoi fratelli (un ruolo che si contende costantemente con Rolfe e Alaric), trascinandoli in avventure sempre nuove. Ama moltissimo i Tre Guerrieri e Thor, che considera come degli zii, e ha una vera e propria ammirazione/adorazione per Sif, che prenderà a suo modello di vita. Volente o nolente, per un motivo o per l'altro, viene spesso coinvolta nelle avventure di suo padre. Intorno al 2013, Volstagg adotta e porta a casa due ragazzini umani (Mick e Kevin) che hanno appena perso la madre e si sono ritrovati orfani: vengono subito accettati ed introdotti alla turbolenta vita di Asgard (e dei figli di Volstagg, soprattutto). Post Thor 2 Da definire. C'è un casino con Surtur. Mentre i guerrieri si dividono fra Asgard e Midgard (? o un altro regno), i bambini vengono affidati a Frigga perchè li porti al sicuro. Hildy si oppone e si piazza alla testa del gruppo di bambini e va a espriremere con molta eloquenza la loro opinione ad Odino: vogliono restare ed aiutare, e lui non può mandarli via. Punto. Odino è perplesso per un nanosecondo. Poi la guarda. E le dice che in realtà loro sono le bodyguard di Frigga, e che li manda via con lei perchè devono proteggerla. Hildy, fiera, accetta il pesante compito. Odino sorride. Durante il tragitto per allontanarsi da Asgard, però, Frigga e i bambini vengono fermati da un troll, che impedisce loro il passaggio su un ponte. Hildy, senza pensarci più di un secondo, salta alle spalle del troll mentre i suoi fratelli lo distraggono, si lega con una corda al ponte stesso e richiama nuovamente l'attenzione del troll. Poi, sfruttando la sua stupidità e lentezza, riesce a farlo cadere con lei dal ponte: il troll precipita nel vuoto e lei rimane appesa alla corda. Credo che Frigga abbia perso qualche anno di vita. Spero le abbia tirato almeno uno scappellotto. I bambini riescono ad arrivare sani e salvi al rifugio. Ritorneranno poi ad Asgard a minaccia passata. A seguito di questi eventi Hildy riprenderà a crescere, anche se lentamente. Si assesterà alla fine su un'età apparente di 18/20 anni. Deciderà poi di diventare una guerriera a tutti gli effetti, diventando una delle reclutine di Sif. Poteri e Abilità Poteri *Fisiologia Asgardiana: come tutte gli asgardiani, Hildy possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, velocità e resistenza superumana. I suoi tessuti sono circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. Abilità Hildy è stata addestrata nel combattimento corpo a corpo e a mano armata da Sif. E' in grado di utilizzare efficacemente diverse armi, anche se predilige la spada e l'arco. Debolezze * Impulsività: tende ad agire prima di pensare. Attrezzatura Una spada regalatole da suo padre durante l'addestramento. Prestafaccia Amanda Seyfried è la prestafaccia per Hildy, sia da grande che da bambina. Amanda piccola.jpeg|Hildy da bambina. Amanda.jpeg|Hildy da ragazza Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 2. *Nella classificazione asgardiana è una Polpetta. *Nella classificazione suprema è un'Infame. *A Hogwarts sarebbe a Grifondoro. *In Avatar sarebbe una Kyoshi Warrior. *A Westeros sarebbe *Se fosse un animale sarebbe una Civetta. *Da piccola aveva una cotta sia per Thor che per Hogun il Fosco, e adora Sif sin da quando era piccola. *E' alta esattamente due cm in più del suo futuro marito (si rimanda alla scheda di Modi Thorson.) Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Asgardian